vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hello/How are you?
[[Archivo:Hello,_How_are_You_Original.jpg|thumb|300px|Hello/How are you? Ilustrada por mztm.]]Hello/How are You (ハロ／ハワユ) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta canción, nos cuenta como una chica está celosa, porque todos son amados, pero no se da cuenta de que es una egoísta y se enfada con todo el mundo; después, lo entiende todo y se vuelve una chica amable. Actuálmente, esta canción supera el millón de visitas siendo una de las canciones más conocidas de Hatsune Miku. Ha aparecido en el juego Hatsune Miku Project Mirai. Puede comprarse en KarenT Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Append (Soft) Música y Letra: Hoehoe-P Ilustración: mztm PV: Hotalsou *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *andLOIDs -All time best of Nanou- *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 3 *Fantasm-O-Matic Letras Kanji= ハロ 窓を開けて　小さく呟いた ハワユ 誰もいない　部屋で一人 モーニン 朝が来たよ　土砂降りの朝が ティクタク 私のネジを　誰か巻いて ハロ 昔のアニメにそんなのいたっけな ハワユ 羨ましいな　皆に愛されて スリーピン 馬鹿な事言ってないで支度をしなくちゃ クライン 涙の跡を隠す為 もう口癖になった「まぁいっか」 昨日の言葉がふと頭を過る 「もう君には全然期待してないから」 そりゃまぁ私だって 自分に期待などしてないけれど アレは一体どういうつもりですか 喉元まで出かかった言葉 口をついて出たのは嘘 こうして今日も私は貴重な 言葉を浪費して生きてゆく 何故隠してしまうのですか 笑われるのが怖いのですか 誰にも会いたくないのですか それ本当ですか 曖昧という名の海に溺れて 息も出来ないほど苦しいの 少し声が聞きたくなりました 本当に弱いな 一向に進まない支度の途中 朦朧とした頭で思う 「もう理由を付けて休んでしまおうかな」 いやいや分かってますって 何となく言ってみただけだよ 分かってるから怒らないでよ 幸せだろうと　不幸せだろうと 平等に　残酷に　朝日は昇る |-| Romaji= (Hello) Mado wo akete chiisaku tsubuyaita (How are you?) Dare mo inai heya de hitori (Morning.) Asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga (Tick tock.) Watashi no neji wo dareka maite (Hello) Mukashi no anime ni sonna no itakke na (How are you?) Urayamashii na minna ni ai sarete (Sleeping.) Baka na koto itte nai de shitaku wo shinakucha (Crying.) Namida no ato kakuso tame Mou, kuchiguse ni natta "Ma, ikka" Kinou no kotoba ga futo atama wo yogiru "Mou kimi ni wa zenzen kitai shite nai kara" Sorya maa watashi datte jibun ni kitai nado shitenai keredo Are wa ittai douiu tsumori desu ka? Nodo moto made dekakatta kotoba Kuchi wo tsuite deta no wa uso Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka? Warawareru no ga kowai no desu ka? Darenimo aitaku nai no desu ka? Sore hontou desu ka? Ikkou ni susumanai shitaku no tochuu mourou to shita atamade omou "Mou, riyuu wo tsukete yasunde shimaou kana" Iya iya wakatte masu tte Ikiteku dake de seiippai no watashi ni Koreijyou nani wo nozomu to iuno? Naze kinishite shimau no desu ka? Hontou wa aisaretai no desu ka? Sono te wo hanashita no wa dare desu ka? Kigatsuite imasu ka? Jinsei ni time-card ga aru nara Owari no jikan wa itsunan darou Omotteru dake de wa tsutawaranai |-| Español= (Hola). Abrí la ventana y dije suavemente. (¿Cómo estás?). En esta habitación en la que estoy sola. (Mañana). La mañana llega con una lluvia fuerte. (Tic-tac). ¿Podría alguien por favor rebobinar mi primavera? (Hola). Vi esta clase de chica en un viejo anime. (¿Cómo estás?). La envidié tanto, ella era amada por todos. (Durmiendo). Basta de decir tonterías tengo que aprontarme ya. (Llorando). Pero antes debo ocultar la evidencia de mis lágrimas (Ya ves). Decir "Bueno, no hay caso" se volvió mi hábito. Las palabras que me dijeron ayer vuelven a mi mente. "Ya no tengo ninguna expectativa de ti" Bueno, yo tampoco espero mucho de mí misma, pero... ¿Para qué dijiste eso? Las palabras importantes que casi fui capaz de decir... pero lo que salió de mis labios fue una mentira De esta forma, gastando hermosas palabras estoy viviendo cada día "¿Por qué te callas y lo escondes todo? ¿Tienes miedo de que se rían de ti? Entonces, no quieres ver a nadie más ¿Es eso verdad?" Me estoy ahogando en un mar de confusión Es doloroso, ni siquiera puedo respirar Sólo quiero escuchar la voz de alguien... De verdad soy tan débil... Mientras intento aprontarme para el día comiendo a pensar esto en mi nublada mente "Tal vez debería inventar una excusa y quedarme en casa" Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no está bien Es sólo lo que dije, sólo eso... Lo sé, así que por favor no te enojes conmigo Si estás feliz, o si estás triste No importa. Cruelmente, el sol saldrá de todas formas Estoy a mi límite, sólo con vivir cada día Pero... ¿Qué más esperas de mí? "¿Por qué escondes tantas cosas en tu corazón? ¿De verdad quieres ser amada? ¿Pero quién fue la que se rindió primero? ¿Te has dado cuenta ya?" Si hay una tarjeta de tiempo de vida Me pregunto cuándo terminará la mía y quién pagará por el tiempo que he vivido. (Gracias). Quiero decir "gracias" (Gracias).Quiero darle las gracias a alguien... (Gracias). Aunque sea sólo una vez.... Quiero llorar desde el fondo de mi corazón y decir "gracias" "¿Por qué te callas y lo escondes todo? ¿No quieres que alguien te escuche? De verdad nadie se reirá de ti así que, ¿por qué no hablas?" Nadie te entenderá si no dices lo que piensas Sólo el pensarlo no hará que llegue a los demás Qué seres tan molestos... son los humanos Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Hola. ¿Cómo estás? A ti... Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Galería Modulos= Costume hello (1).jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Hello/How are you? para Project Mirai. |-| Productos= Hello,_how_are_you.jpg|Portada del single, Ilustrada por mztm. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de mztm. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010